Not another day
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: Somedays aren't sunny, Kensi is having a bad day and Deeks finds out why... DENSI ONE-SHOT Also translated in German :) PM if you want to read it in German


One-shot Densi

**_Not another day_**

Today was not just a day, at least not for special agent Kensi Blye. This was the day that everything changed and not for the best. Today was the day her father was murdered...

Kensi got up from her bed when her phone started buzzing. She looked at the screen and saw a text from her partner LAPD Detective Marty Deeks, she opened the text and read what Deeks sent to her.

_Hey partner! Can you pick me up on your way to work? My car broke down, again! And Monty wants to see you :-) -Your amazing, surfing, golden haired partner_

Kensi smiles, ofcourse he uses his weird but cute dog to get to her. She can already see him texting her while Monty is lying on the couch with Deeks scratching his belly.

* * *

She gets dressed in some dark skinny jeans and a simple white blouse. After putting on some shoes, she grabs the keys for her car and of course a chocolate donut. On her way to her door she stops to look at a picture of her father... This day is always hard, no matter how long ago it happened. Kensi was a daddy's girl, but without a daddy. A tear is rolling down her cheek. She wipes is away and leaves to pick up Deeks and to see Monty.

* * *

She drives to Deeks apartment and pulls in, sitting in the car in front of her partners house.. She waits before stepping out the car.

'Alright Kenz, just a normal day.' She talks to herself, trying to get some courage for this day.

She takes a deep, shaky breath and steps out the car. Locking her door, she walks to Deeks his front door.

* * *

She rings the doorbell and a couple of seconds later a blond, handsome, blue-eyed person opens the door.

'A very good morning my-lady.' He say while bowing to let her inside.

'Hi Deeks, where's Monty?' Kensi says as soon as she steps inside and looks around.

'Ofcourse, a beautiful women comes inside... And looks for the scruffy dog.' Deeks jokes, he can see that Kensi has been crying a bit. Her eyes are a bit red, but he decides not to ask about it. If she wants to talk about it, she knows she can talk to him.

Kensi blushes, he called her beautiful. She decides to play along, 'yeah, I really missed him you know.'

As soon as she said that Monty comes bouncing around the corner of Deeks apartment, he jumps at Kensi and starts licking her face.

'What?! Why does she get all the kisses?!' Deeks says.

'Aahh... Hi sweetie.' Kensi says to Monty.

What Kensi doesn't know is that Deeks is just standing there, staring at Kensi and his dog, smiling. Most criminals might be scared of Kensi, but Deeks knows she also has a soft sight. He always hopes to see that sight, but she has walls around her and Deeks is still working on that part.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walk into the bullpen together, Sam and Callen are both not sitting at their desks but their stuff is there.

Deeks noticed that Kensi was quiet all morning. So he decides to just ask her if anything is wrong.

'Alright Kenz, what's wrong.' Deeks asks while sitting on her desk.

Kensi tries to look confused. 'I'm fine Deeks.' She says tiredly.

'I know you're not 'fine', you've been quiet all morning.' Says Deeks not believing her lie.

'I'm fine!' Kensi says angry now. She gets up and storms away, passing Sam and Callen on her way.

'What did you do Deeks?' Sam asks.

'What..wha..no... I swear I didn't do anything!' Deeks defends himself. 'I just asked if something was wrong, she's been quiet all morning.'

Sam and Callen look at each other.

'Maybe it's her period.' Callen wonders.

'No Mr Callen.' Hetty says, appearing out of nowhere. 'Today is the day, Kensi's father was murdered.'

Deeks, Sam and Callen are lost for words, how could they not know that?! They're her friends, her family...

* * *

'I'm going to talk to her.' Deeks says standing up.

'Indeed a very good idea, Mr Deeks.' Hetty tells Deeks. 'I believe I saw her walking to the gym.' Hetty says while walking away.

* * *

Deeks walks into the gym, to see Kensi almost murdering a punching bag.

'Whoa tiger, hold your horses' Deeks tries to joke, failing really bad.

Kensi gives him one of her most deadly glares.

'Alright, not funny.' Deeks says.

He watches as Kensi keeps punching the punching bag. Eventually Kensi has enough. 'What do you want.' She snaps.

'I just wanted to apologize.' Deeks starts. 'I'm sorry I didn't know it was... You know... A bad... Day.'

Kensi smiles a bit as she sees Deeks stumbling about his words.

'It's fine Deeks.' She says.

'No..no it's not, I'm your partner I should have known!' He says.

'I know you miss your dad, and I want you to know that I'm here for you.' Deeks says.

Kensi stops punching the punching bag and wipes some tears away.

'Stu...pid tears.' She mutters.

Deeks sees her tears, and it breaks his heart to see her like this. He walks to Kensi and pulls her in a hug. Kensi starts crying harder and hugs Deeks back.

When she pulls back, Deeks doesn't let go, instead he pulls a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at her.

_'I'm here for you.' He says._

* * *

I hope you liked it! This is my first Densi fanfiction story. Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language!

I love to read your reviews so tell me what you think :)


End file.
